


Nightmare

by Kartoffelhexe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartoffelhexe/pseuds/Kartoffelhexe
Summary: Saeran wakes up trembling, nightmares stalking his every sleeping minute. Yoosung is there to comfort him.





	

Yoosung woke up to the bloodcurdling scream of Saeran next to him.

The redhead technically had his own room next door, but he could never sleep when not in Yoosung’s calming embrace at night.

A bit disoriented and still half asleep at first, Yoosung was at a loss for a few seconds before he finally realized what was going on.

Saeran had hugged his knees to his chest, and he was crying pitifully. Immediately, Yoosung turned and pulled him into a tight hug. Saeran clawed at Yoosung’s pajamas as if his life depended on it as he continued crying.

Yoosung remained quiet, knowing that Saeran needed time to let it all out before they could perhaps talk about it.

Carefully, he removed one arm from Saeran’s back to reach over to the end table to turn on the bedside lamp in form of a cat he had picked up while window shopping with Saeran last week.

The dim lighting allowed Yoosung to see Saeran’s tear-stained cheeks, his nose still buried in Yoosung’s PJs, but his sobs slowly becoming mere hiccups as time went on.

“…Do you want to talk about it?” Yoosung asked carefully and in a very gentle and quiet voice when he felt Saeran had calmed down enough.

It was silent for about half a minute before Saeran could finally talk, “I had… Ugh. Nightmare. The same. I… I just… All those evil things I did. Thought. Said! I… I can’t believe-”

“Saeran, listen. That wasn’t you. Rika had you under the influence of poisonous drugs since you were little. That was never you. You would never have done any of that. The real Saeran in my arms right now is a sweet and caring boy. A boy who’s so adorably flustered every time his brother and sister-in-law kiss in front of him. A boy who prefers to do things for people without them noticing. A humble boy whose main goal is to simply make people happy without expecting anything in return. A boy that has been through so much abuse in his life it makes my heart ache every time I think about it. A boy who deserves nothing but happiness for the rest of his life. A boy whom I dearly love and for whom I would do anything. I love you. I love you so unbelievably much and I’ll always stay by your side. I’ll help you through all of it. I swear it; I’ll never betray you or leave you alone.”

Sometimes people thought Yoosung talked too much. But to Saeran, his rambling was exactly what he needed. It filled the screaming void in his head with warmth and love, and it allowed Saeran to see the light of day again after he had been dragged deep underground by Rika’s drugs for most of his life.

Saeran was far from healed, but in Yoosung’s embrace, his hand calmingly stroking Saeran’s ginger hair, he could always imagine a better future. A future with Yoosung. A future with his brother and his sister-in-law. A future with his soon-to-be-born niece or nephew whom he and Yoosung would spoil rotten, let’s be serious. A future in which he maybe, just maybe… would eventually gather enough courage to finally ask Yoosung that one question that had been laying there on the tip of his tongue for many months now.

Saeran shakily exhaled, his breath hitting Yoosung's neck and making the blond shudder. Saeran felt himself relax in Yoosung's embrace, knowing that with him, he was safe and sound and things would keep getting better and better.

         "I love you, too. You light up my whole world."

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaah~ <3  
> I love my babies so much. x3
> 
> PS: I fixed the things that bothered me, and added an ending that is more to my taste. Hope you enjoy :3


End file.
